Shall We Dance
by elementwarrior
Summary: Sano meets a rich merchant girl at the docks. This mysterious red head agrees to pay him for his help with her cargo. But as the dangers of being linked with this girl reveal themselves, Sano finds that he is not seeing what he does as work anymore.
1. Chapter 1

The quiet roar of the ocean waves echoed in Sano's ears as he strolled down the boardwalk at the docks. He marveled at the gigantic vessels that were lined up side by side. A great many people, busy with work, hurried about the docks. They carried all sorts of boxes, crates, packages, bags, and just about any other thing one could imagine. Just then, Sano noticed a young woman. She was nicely dressed, with bright red hair tied up in a ponytail. She stood at about 5' 5" and was quite thin. She balanced a stack of boxes in her arms as she walked down the dock to an awaiting cart. The boxes swayed uneasily as she walked.

Sano strolled towards her, not sure as to exactly what he should do. "Um…excuse me ma'am. Can I help you carry those boxes?" Sano asked as he got close. The girl stopped and peered around the stack to see who had spoken. Her black eyes scanned him a minute before she smiled pleasantly and said, "Yes, thank you."

Sano pulled half of the boxes into his arms and followed her to the cart. When finally they had gotten the last of the boxes into the cart, the girl reached up and wiped the perspiration that had accumulated on her forehead. "Thank you so much, sir," she said at last, turning to look at him. "No need to thank me," Sano replied, turning his head away. He was a little uneasy in the presence of this richly dressed woman. Not to mention the fact that she had addressed him so formally.

"Here," he heard her say. Quickly, Sano turned back to look at her. The woman held out a small wad of paper. "What's that?" he asked, reaching out hesitantly to take the paper. "It's your payment for helping me." The girl replied, half laughing at the question. "But all I did was carry a few boxes," Sano protested, staring down at what he now realized was a small paper bag with 2 whole yen in it.

"The help was worth the money," she replied. Sano sent her a quizzical look. "I'll pay you if you help me load and unload my ships the next time one comes in or goes out," the woman said, brushing Sano's quizzical look aside. "Oh…okay," Sano finally replied after a moment of silence. "Great! My name is Kaida Masako. If you forget my name, my main ship is called Kozoku. I'll be waiting for your help," she said, turning toward the docks. "Hey," Sano said quickly. Kaida turned to look at him, waiting patiently for him to speak. "Uh… my name is Sanosuke Sagara," he said, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "Okay, well, thank you Mr. Sagara. I'll be waiting for your help first thing tomorrow morning."

Sano nodded, then turned and began walking down the boardwalk back the way he had come. "Who is that woman? How can a woman own her own ship, much less a whole bunch of them?" Sano thought to himself as he went.

**kozoku - **royalty


	2. Chapter 2

A small bell rang as the shoji to the small silk shop, Tanaka Kinu, opened. Kaoru half skipped inside. Her bright blue eyes scanned the store for a split second, taking in the sight of the many fine silk items on display. "Miss Kaoru, it's so nice to see you this fine afternoon," a bright, chipper voice said from Kaoru's right. "Mrs. Tanaka!" Kaoru said, smiling brightly as she turned in the direction of the voice. She didn't have to see the face that went with the familiar voice of her good friend Naomi Tanaka. The young woman had been arranging a kimono on display when Kaoru had walked in. She stood completely to her feet when Kaoru walked in. Her cinnamon colored hair fell in graceful wisps around her face. Her dark chocolate colored eyes reflected a happiness, a vibrance of life, that made Kaoru smile. "How have you been doing Mrs. Tanaka?" Kaoru asked in a chirpy voice as the slender young woman approached. "Wonderful! I could not get better and you, Miss Kaoru? How has life been treating you?" Naomi replied, motioning for Kaoru to follow her. "Oh, same as always. Yahiko has been being a pest as usual, Sano still won't pay his tab at the Akabeko, and…" Kaoru's voice trailed off as she thought about any other complaints she might come up with. "And your handsome swordsman? Has he been causing you trouble?" Naomi asked, mischief twinkling in her energetic dark chocolate eyes. Kaoru blushed. "Um…no…Kenshin has just been doing chores," she said, looking at the floor to try to hide her embarrassment. Naomi chuckled at Kaoru's response. Then, she went behind a desk in the back of the room and pulled out a medium sized box. "Might this be the real reason you came to visit, Miss Kaoru? After all, I highly doubt you came only to complain about the boys," Naomi said, placing the box on the desktop. Kaoru's blush retreated to some unknown place, destined to return sometime in the near future. Her eyes brightened and she nodded in an answer to her friend's statement. She opened the box gently, then gingerly removed and unfolded its contents. She gasped in utter amazement at its beauty. The contents of the box were a silk kimono and a matching obi. The kimono was a beautiful sky blue with golden thread embroidered clouds. The obi was a slightly darker blue, but had matching embroidery. On the ends of each line in the clouds were small diamonds. Kaoru laid the kimono on the desk gently. She fingered the fabric with a delicate touch. Naomi smiled at Kaoru's excitement. "It…it's lovely," Kaoru said in a quiet voice. "I knew you'd like it," Naomi replied. "Oh, but it must cost a fortune," Kaoru said, her voice tinged with disappointment. Naomi picked up the kimono and folded it back up in proper order. She placed the kimono back inside the box, laying the obi down on top. Then with slender, experienced fingers she closed the box back up. Kaoru turned to leave when Naomi said," Miss Kaoru, you're forgetting something."

Kaoru turned to see Naomi holding out the box. Kaoru's eyes opened wide in surprise. "For me?" she said, excitement again rising in her voice. "Of course, silly. You didn't think I would just call you over here to see my newest kimono style just to taunt you, did you?" the young woman replied, walking around the desk and placing it gently in Kaoru's hands. "Consider it an early birthday present."

"Th…thank you! Thank you so much!" Kaoru said excitedly, caressing the package with care. "You're welcome, Miss Kaoru. Now then, why not go back home now? Those boys won't know what to do with themselves if they don't have you to tell them what to do," Naomi replied, winking at Kaoru in her usual, mischievous manner. Kaoru nodded with a smile, then skipped out the door, her hear skipping right along with her feet.

**kinu - **silk


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of miso soup drifted out the open shoji door and wafted into Yahiko's nostrils as he practiced his swordsmanship in the courtyard outside the dojo. He paused for a minute to take in the delicious smells.

"Kenshin must have dinner well on its way," he thought to himself. His gaze shifted to the sky, tinged in hues of golds, pinks, and oranges and dappled with fluffy clouds.

"Kaoru's late getting back tonight. Who cares where the rooster head is," he muttered aloud.

"I heard that, shrimp," came the all too familiar, semi-low voice.

"Don't call me shrimp, stupid rooster head!" Yahiko yelled, spinning around on his heels to send the ex-gangster a menacing glare.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Sano said in a monotonous tone. Yahiko clenched the bokken in one hand even tighter. He made a fist with his free hand.

Just then, right before he had attempted to turn Sano to a pulp, Kenshin stepped out.

"Hello, Sano. Where have you been today?" he asked.

"Just around," Sano replied with a shrug.

"Where's Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, changing the subject.

"I'm here, Kenshin!" Kaoru called to them as she skipped through the gate, a medium sized package placed firmly under her arm.

"What's with the package?" asked Sano, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why are you skipping? You look so stupid," Yahiko said before turning and making a mad dash to the safety of the dojo.

"Oh, Yahiko! I'll get you yet!" Kaoru yelled, shaking a fist at the youngster before he disappeared out of sight.

"Well?" Sano asked again, reminding her that there were still questions that had been left unanswered.

"You'll find out sooner or later," she replied, mischief sparkling in her eyes. Then, with a happy laugh, she skipped inside to put her prized possession away. Kenshin and Sano watched her leave.

"What's up with her?" Sano asked looking back at Kenshin after Kaoru had disappeared. "I do not know, that I don't. What ever it is, it must be something pleasant. Miss Kaoru seems very happy about what ever it is," Kenshin replied, turning to go back to cooking. "Yeah, no kidding. It's almost scary. Let's hope it's not anything for us," Sano said, looking up at the sky, of which was illuminated in its bright shades of evening glory. Kenshin turned back, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "I do not think we should worry about it, that I don't," he finally said before turning once again and going back inside to finish cooking.

Sano sat down on the porch outside the dojo and watched as the colors in the sky fade. The sounds of the usual night creatures crept their way into Sano's ears.

"Sanosuke, are you hungry?" came Kaoru's voice from inside the dojo.

"Are you stupid? That is such a dumb question. Especially to ask Sanosuke," Yahiko's voice retorted. Sano smiled in his uncanny way before slipping off his shoes and going inside to eat. To him, life could not get any stranger…or could it?

**bokken** – a type of Japanese sword


	4. Chapter 4

The shoji to Naomi's shop slid open just as she was ready to close it down for the night. The young woman glanced up from where she sat at the desk. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hello Kaida," she said as the slender, red headed girl walked up to the desk. "Good evening, Naomi. How was business today?" Kaida asked, leaning gently against the desk.

"Oh, slow as usually it is this time of year," Naomi replied, putting the paper work she had been working on in a small box that lay open on the desk. She then slid the box onto a shelf under it.

"Is Keiji coming to pick you up? I need to speak with him about the next shipment of silks," Kaida said, standing up straight again.

"Yes, actually, he is. He's also bringing Kira. She didn't want to stay with the babysitter this time," Naomi replied, putting the money from that day's sales in her small pouch-like purse.

Just then, the bell rang as the shoji was pushed open. In stepped a tall, slender young man with black hair, black eyes, and olive colored skin. A small girl tagged along at his side. Her cinnamon colored hair caressed her chubby cheeks. When she saw Kaida she let go of her father's pant leg and ran to the young merchant woman. "Auntie!" she squealed in glee, throwing her arms around Kaida's leg, for she was too short to reach any higher. "Hello Kira," Kaida said, picking the small girl up and giving her a big hug. Kira then turned to Naomi and, reaching out, said, "Mommy!"

Naomi smiled, taking the young child in her arms. Then, Kaida turned to the man and said," Mr. Tanaka, when will you be able to get the silks to me?"

The tall man walked up to the small gathering and said," I have arranged for a half a dozen carts to meet you at the docks first thing tomorrow morning."

"Keiji, when was the last time you spoke with your brother?" Naomi asked. Her husband turned to look at her.

"Not recently, why?" he replied, his black eyes reflecting a look of uneasiness.

"He paid a visit early this morning. He told me that there has been a gang hanging around at the docks. Supposedly, they have been robbing rich merchant ships, particularly ones who have connections with Europe. They have also been said to rob people who have connections with merchants like that. I'd suggest you two be careful tomorrow," Naomi said, her normally playful tone turning to a serious, business-like one.

"I'm not too terribly worried," Kaida said, running her hand through her hair which was now untied and hanging limply about her shoulders and down to her hips.

"Why might that be, Miss Masako?" After all, if they decide to attack us tomorrow, you'll be the one who looses the most," Keiji said, his low voice serious and worried

. "I have my reasons. Anyhow, it is getting late and the streets do not get any safer the lower the sun sinks," Kaida replied. After exchanging farewells, the red headed girl exited the shop and headed toward an awaiting carriage. "No, I'm not worried about any of this gang business. That is, if Mr. Sagara comes as he said he would," she thought to herself as she settled into the seat. No, at the moment there were more important things to worry about than loosing money.


	5. Chapter 5

Sano once again walked down to the docks. He was curious about the merchant girl Kaida. It didn't take him long to spot the red headed girl on the busy docks. She stood talking to a taller man in a suit. Her face was stern and worried; her fists were clenched to the point that her knuckles were white.

Sano hesitated, then began walking again. Kaida glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Her hands loosened their deathly grip and she plastered her normal silly grin on her face in greeting to Sano's arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Sagara. So nice to see you again," she said, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand nervously.

"Hey," Sano replied with a nod to the man who had been talking to the young merchant girl. His stern face was now occupied by a most curious grin, his head was cocked and a child-like demeanor sparkled in his black eyes.

"Friend of your, Ms. Masako?" he asked, eyeing Sano for a moment.

"Um, no, not really. I'm paying him to help me with my cargo," Kaida replied, glancing at the older man.

"_Right_…okay," the man said with a grin, nudging her with his elbow.

"Keiji Tanaka!" Kaida exclaimed, turning from the two to hide a blush.

Sano grinned at the familiarity of the teasing. The tension that had hung in the air that morning was quickly fading.

"Well, what do you need help with?" Sano asked, glancing around at the many large vessels in search of Kaida's own personal ship.

"Oh, right!" Kaida exclaimed, snapping out of her earlier embarrassment. "Follow me."

She then turned and headed towards a row of six carts full of wooden crates. The three picked up as many as they could carry, then turned and headed down one dock. Kaida lead the way to a large ship. The word "Kozoku" was written in elegant, authentic Japanese calligraphy.

Once on board, Sano marveled at the giant sails, long ropes, and many other new objects and features on board. A few lone sailors hurried about their business.

"Why do you have so few sailors?" Sano asked, following Kaida down into the cargo hold. A small lantern hung in the corner of the large interior, vesting a dull yellow light on a few lone crates.

"I only hired the sailors that I needed to run the ship," Kaida replied, setting the crates in her arms down beside the awaiting ones.

"Aren't you rich enough to hire a full crew?" Sano asked, setting his armful of crates down and turning to follow her back outside.

"When it comes to money," Keiji put in," Ms. Masako is very careful. She only spends what she has to."

Sano raised one eyebrow in surprise. Most rich people were conceited and enjoyed wasting their money. This merchant girl Kaida was not a normal person.

_Then again,_ he thought, _Kenshin and the others aren't your average people either_.

Then with that, he gathered another bunch of crates into his arms and followed Kaida and Keiji back to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon sun was glowing brightly by the time Sano laid the last crate in the hold of the ship. Kaida wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, then said, "Now that we are finished with this job, why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Like what?" Sano asked. Keiji grinned and said, "Ah…the famous Monday afternoon hangout."

Sano shot a confused look in Kaida's direction. Noticing Sano's confusion, Kaida laughed and said, "I like to go to the Akabeko on Monday afternoons. Since Mr. Tanaka doesn't have an appointment this afternoon and you, Mr. Sagara, are here, I think this would be the perfect time for everyone to get together."

Sano was still confused, but decided to keep quiet for the moment when Kaida turned to Keiji and said, "Mr. Tanaka, why don't you invite Naomi and Kira to join us?"

Keiji nodded, then turned, walked off the ship, and down the road. Sano turned to Kaida to ask her a question but she had already walked on deck and headed toward the plank that served as a walkway onto the boat.

The Akabeko was busy that afternoon. A loud grumbling noise echoed within the interior and seemed to tumble out the door and into the street every time the door was opened. After being seated, Kaida resorted to scouring the menu for what she wanted to eat. Sano already knew what he wanted. He scanned the crowds of people, searching for any familiar faces. He spotted his drinking buddies over in a back corner. They were laughing and having a merry old time. It had been a few minutes since they had arrived and Sano was already bored to tears.

Finally, he turned to Kaida and asked, "So, how did you become a merchant?"

Kaida looked up from the menu, her dark eyes holding a look of surprise. Then, she smiled gently and her eyes took on a distant look.

"Well…," she began. "My father was a boat builder in Yokohama before the Bakumatsu. He was very wealthy. On my 5th birthday I asked him when I could have a boat. He told me, 'Later…when you're older.' But…" Kaida sighed sadly, her mind deep in past thoughts.

"But three years later the Bakumatsu started. My father was worried for our family, so one night he told us to come with him. We followed him to a carriage, got in, and didn't get out until it was early morning. We ended up in a small village just south of Hokkaido. I don't remember the name now. But, anyhow, my father left to fight against the imperialists. He died in battle 3 months later. I never saw him again. A few years ago, after my mother remarried, I went back to Yokohama to see what it was like. I found someone who still owned one of my father's ships, so I bought it from him in hopes to start a fishing business. It happened that a Frenchman by the name of Pierre La Fleur was at the docks that day. I happened to run into him and we got to talking. He told me that if I could find a supplier of silks, he would buy them from me for his silk shop in Paris. It just so happened that Mr. Tanaka was there that day and overheard our conversation. He offered to sell me silks to ship to France where, in turn, I could sell them to Mr. La Fleur. The boat that my father built has since been retired from long-distance sailing, but the Kozoku is an iron semi-replica of the boats my father used to build, but enlarged slightly to hold more cargo."

Sano's eyes were bulging by now. He couldn't believe the incredible luck surrounding this girl. He was curious about the rest of Kaida's history and the reason she had been so willing to hire him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sano was about to ask another question when he saw Kaida's eyes brighten. Then he heard a childlike voice squeel, "Auntie!"

He turned in time to see a little girl with long, cinnamon colored hair come running up and throw her arms around Kaida's neck. The young, red headed girl smiled and reached out in time to catch the little girl. Keiji and a woman who also had cinnamon hair sat down at the table. Then Keiji turned to Sano and said, "This is my wife Naomi and my daughter Kira."

He pointed first to the woman and then to the child. Kira was already settled in Kaida's lap when her father had made the introduction. She snuggled against the merchant girl and hid her face in the folds of the girl's kimono.

Naomi laughed at her daughter's antics before nodding in greeting to Sano. "It's nice to meet you...," she said, pausing a moment to recall if she knew his name or not.

"Sanosuke Sagara," Sano finished. Naomi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sagara, did you say?"

"Yeah."

"By any chance, do you know a Kaoru Kamiya?"

Sano stared. "Uh...yeah. How'd you know?" he replied, confused to the point of annoyance.

"Ms. Kaoru is a good friend of mine. She often stops by my silk shop to visit. I've heard quite the story or two about Sanosuke Sagara and the rest of you. You sound like a very interesting bunch," Naomi said. She smiled broadly at Sano's shock but could say nothing more before they all realized that Kira had crawled out of Kaida's lap and was kneeling next to Sano. She stared up at him, her curious, dark brown eyes twinkling with childish awe. Sano looked back down at her, smiling softly. Seeing his friendly smile, Kira grinned and reached up toward him.

"Rooster," she said in her childish voice, taking a handful of Sano's shirt. She then crawled into his lap and, leaning back against his chest, said, "Pretty rooster."

Sano wasn't sure what to say, but the others were laughing heartily.

"Uh, oh, Daddy," Kaida said through her spasms of giggles. "You're gonna have to start watching those boys even earlier than you thought."

"Nah," Keiji replied. "Looks more like we'll need to put a leash on her."

This statement caused the three to laugh even harder. Even Sano was laughing. Kira didn't seem to mind, however, for she only snuggled deeper against Sano's chest.

Sano wrapped a strong arm around the little girl and gently hugged her. He laughed when she wrapped her free arm around his.

"She feels safe around you," Naomi said with a smile, her laughter fading into irregular bursts of giggles. Sano smiled. This group was a fun group to be with, he decided. However, he still wondered about some things. Especially about Kaida. He finally decided that he would ask those questions later.


End file.
